1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wall studs and more specifically it relates to an insulated wall stud system for reducing the energy loss via a wall stud.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Conventional wall studs are comprised of solid wood (e.g. a 2″×4″ or 2″×6″). Unfortunately, conventional wall studs have a relatively low thermal resistance (i.e. relatively low R-value) and are the source of a significant amount of energy loss through a wall in a building structure thereby increasing the energy consumption of the building structure.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved insulated wall stud system for reducing the energy loss via a wall stud.